It's Our Fate
by Ariri Kim
Summary: Hiroto accidentally kiss Seiji in front of crowded of people in they're concert! What will happen KIRARI? Hiroto x Kirari! a little YAOI, it's okay only two scene! Hope you like it! :3


**It's Our Fate**

**Author and Ririn (my BFF): This story is freaking weird… If you read this story, will freaking laugh (maybe)…**

**Warning: Crazy, freaking weird, a little YAOI (only for this chapter!), grammar and Spelling SUCK.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, School life, Hurt/Comfort, a litte YAOI(it's okay only 2 scene)  
**

**Hope you like it~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weird Kiss and Confessing**

"Hey Guys! Today is the day you waiting for! SHIPS and KIRARI's Concert LIVE!" Shout the very cheerful MC.

The crowded of people screaming get interested….

"Okay! Let's START THE CONCERT!" The MC shout again.

The crowded of people screming the name 'Kirari' and 'SHIPS'.

SHIPS show up to the stage, the crowded of people cheer and shou the name 'Hiroto' and 'Seiji'.

"Minna~ Let's have fun today~!"Shout Hiroto.

"Love X Mega" Said Seiji.

Hiroto:

_Kuchi misurutabi_

_Hontou ni imitou_

_Harureteku you ne~_

_Hitomi no nakano_

_Aozora no shita_

_Kotoba wo ushinau~_

Seiji:

_Kokoro wo_

_Bokunichu ni shitara_

_Zenbu kono mama~_

_Tsutawaru no ni ne~_

SHIPS:

_Do you Do you know_

_Sou you no_

_Totemo wari irenai_

_Sou surude nuita no_

_Kono KIMOCHI_

_Boku datte kimi datte_

_Nande kuran dakedo_

_Mainasu do (Hiroto)_

_Mainasu de (Seiji)_

_Furasu ni shiyou yo~_

_Love Mega aru tsude~_

End of the song…

* * *

The crowded of people scream their names again..

SHIPS go back to back stage switch with Kirari… Now it's Kirari's turn to show up and sing her new song.. Kirari arrive on the stage..

The crowded people look at Kirari wearing a blue short tight dress, her hair tied one sides pony tail with a blue hairband.

"Minna~ Lets have some fun!" Said the cheerful Kirari.

The whole crowded people cheer and get excited…

"I will sing my new song! "Koi Hanabi" Said Kirari.

Kirari start the song:

Aru_ ni totsuzen_

_Atashi no kokoro ni saita~_

_Kakae Kirenai hodo ooki na hanabi~_

_Kurayami no naka deshi ka_

_Kagayanakute~_

_Anata ni todoku koro ni wa_

_Kitto naku natte shimau no_

_Demo kanawanai nara_

_Sora no hirosa wo_

_Shititakunakatta_

_Nante omowanai_

_Datte isshun de mo_

_Kagayaketa koto_

_Kokoro ni omou kara~_

End of the song..

"Minna~ HOPE YOU LIKE IT! The song is for the person that I love!" Shout Kirari cheerfully with a little pink blush on her cheek.

"EEEHHH~ Kirari has no BOYFRIEND~!" All the crowded SO shock, because a cute girl like KIRARI DOESN'T have BOYFRIEND…

"Nee~ Kirari~ Who is the person that you like? Is he from SHIPS?" Ask one of person from the crowded of people.

"Ehhh~ That was Hi-r…." Kirari blushed and stop saying his name.

"Bye-nee minna" Said Kirari run from stage to avoid from blushing and blush even hard. 'Nandeska kono kimochi? (what is this feeling?)' thought Kirari. Kirari immediately go to her dressing room and change clothes for the next song.

* * *

"Now! Let's see the TRIO! Kirari and SHIPS! Kirari and SHIPS will sing Together"Said the excited MC.

The crowded of people screm and get exited.

A girl with brunette hair wearing green short dress with a ribbon on her dress, her hair was one sided ponytail appear along with the two boys on the stage. The crowded of people scream their name 'Kirari', 'Hiroto', and 'Seiji'.

"Minna~ We're back again!" Shout the cheerful Kirari.

"Let's have fun again!" Shout Hiroto.

"The song is made by three of us! Hope you like it~!" said Seiji.

The crowded of people get very excted, and the song begins…

When Hiroto is dancing suddenly he tripped his leg and fall down… and the weirdest scene show up…

The weirdest scene is

Is….

HIROTO ACCIDENTALY KISS SEIJI!

Kirari's jaw dropped, the crowded of people's jaw also dropped. 'Kirari think about Hiroto's and Seiji's kid, the result is…. WEIRD' Kirari thought.

"HIROTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Shout Kirari with a angry face.

"Kirari that was a accident! I didn't mean to- uurrghh.." said Hiroto made Kirari calm down.

"Do you know what?" Said Kirari with a angry tone.

"What?" Hiroto look her confused.

"What? I LOVE YOU, SILLY!" Kirari blush a little confessing to Hiroto in front of the people crowded still with a angry tone.

"You say what? You love me?" ask Hiroto confused.

"Urrgghh.. YES! I LOVE YOU BAKA NO HIROTO!" said Kirari blushed and felt annoyed confessing to Hiroto.

The crowded of people gasped and cheer Kirari and Hiroto.

"And I HATE YOU! Because YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST KISS ALREADY!"Shot Kirari still in AnGrY TONE.

Hiroto fainted because Kirari said He have his first kiss and his first kiss was with his partner Seiji. The concert was ruined.

* * *

**To be continued~**

**AUTHOR: Sorry if the sorry was very WEIRD. This my first time I write a story wih my BFF! She gave me these idea~**

**The next chapter will be update soon….**

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**


End file.
